


Go and See Him, He'd Like That

by HolyKingWasteLand



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boy x boy, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Monroe Centered, Monroe-centric, Nickroe - Freeform, Rated T for character death, Sad Ending, Sad Monroe, This might make you sad, friendly conversation, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: "Okay.. Well what were you thinking about him? You gonna go see him?" She keeps her tone light, but he can hear the underlying worry and concern there.He shakes his head, looking down at their intertwined hands with a frown. "No, I don't think so.. Not after.." He trails off.OR;Nick and Monroe's friends try to convince Monroe to go and visit his husband.





	Go and See Him, He'd Like That

Monroe and Juliette are sitting in the lounge room of the latter's house, drinking coffee and talking.

"And then the cat freaked out on me! It was- hey Monroe are you listening to me?" Juliette suddenly asks, watching as Monroe's eyes click back into focus and then flicker over to meet hers.

"I-I'm sorry- what?" He stutters, a sheepish smile covering his face.

Juliette shakes her head with a laugh and puts her cup down on the coffee table; Monroe following suit with his own. "You totally spaced out just then, what are you thinking about?" She shifts in her seat to face him better and tilts her head with a questioning smile.

"No.. nothing really, just-" He waves his hands around, searching for words- "Thinking about him." Juliette's smile softens and she reaches forward, taking his hand in hers comfortingly. She runs her thumb over his knuckles as she thinks for a moment in silence.

"Okay.. Well what were you thinking about him? You gonna go see him?" She keeps her tone light, but he can hear the underlying worry and concern there.

He shakes his head, looking down at their intertwined hands with a frown. "No, I don't think so.. Not after.." He trails off and looks away at the clocks ticking on the wall. Juliette squeezes his hand to grab his attention but Monroe continues to stare at the wall determinedly.

"Monroe.. I'm sure he'd want to see you." She whispers, patting their connected hands with her free one. He looks back over to her with a pained face.

"After all this time? It's been, what, three months since I last went? He'd hate me, Juliette." He closes his eyes and rubs them with his free hand. 

Juliette shakes her head and scoots closer putting a hand on Monroe's cheek to make him drop his hand from his eyes. "No no no, Monroe, he doesn't hate you. He could never hate you. You know Nick," She pulls him into a hug and cradles the back of his neck gently.

He rests his head on her shoulder and hugs her back tiredly. "I don't know Juliette.. It just feels.. Like I wouldn't be welcomed there?"

"Now you're just talking crazy, Monroe. Nick loves you. That's why he chose to marry you, remember?" She reminds him with a sad smile. He pulls away and they both look down at the shiny ring. He remembers it like it was yesterday..

 

_"Hey Roe, how do you feel about going out tonight?" Nick asks, walking into Monroe's office as the latter fiddles with a clock._

_Monroe looks up and away from the clock over to Nick with a confused smile. "Well sure, but why? What's the occasion?" Monroe stands up as Nick approaches and puts his arms around the Blutbad's neck. Monroe rests his hands on his boyfriend's waist and leans down to peck his lips._

_"We haven't gone out in a while, what with work and all, and I have a free night.." Nick mumbles, pulling himself closer, and presses another kiss to his lips. "Or we could just stay in, whatever you want." Monroe smiles and pulls back slightly._

_"Wow.. must be something really special tonight, you're letting_ me _pick!"_

 _Nick rolls his eyes. "Even that new vegan place, if you_ really  _want." He says and Monroe's eyes widen in surprise._

_"Are you serious? Aw you're the best Nick!" He pulls Nick further into his arms and lifts him off of the ground in a tight hug. Nick chokes out a laugh and Monroe plants him back on the ground._

_"Let me go grab my jacket." Nick says with a smile and then runs upstairs.  
_

_Monroe grins and grabs his own coat from the_ _coat hanger. Nick comes back downstairs, pulling on his coat, and pulls Monroe out the front door while smiling lovingly...._

 

_....Monroe walks ahead of Nick unknowingly, but stops and turns around when he doesn't hear Nick's footsteps. The stars are glistening and there's the distant noise of cars driving through the city. He turns around to see Nick kneeling on the ground, fishing something out of his pocket._

_He feels his heart skip a beat and he stumbles to get his footing when Nick pulls out a tiny small black box._

_"Nick?.." He whispers, the cool breeze whistling in his ears. The man in question looks up, biting his lip while smiling excitedly._

_"Monroe," The Grimm starts, clearing his throat, and moves his arms so they rest on his elevated knee. "I have spent the last two years, four months, twelve days, and-" He looks down at a watch Monroe bought for him last Christmas, and chuckles- "seven hours with you." Monroe laughs as well, feeling his eyes stinging with unshed tears. "And it has been the best time of my life._

_"I know I can be a bit much sometimes- okay, most of the time-" They break out into laughter once more. "But-_ but- _you've stuck with me through all of it. Even at my worst. And I just..." He shakes his head, biting his lip as he laughs. "Oh god, I just love you so much. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you, so I just have one more question to ask..._

_"Will you marry me?"_

 

Monroe smiles at the memory and fiddles with the ring, Juliette smiling patiently at him. "Now, could Nick ever  _really_ hate you, Monroe?" She asks with a teasing undertone. Monroe laughs softly and shakes his head lightly.

"I... No, no I don't think so. Neither could I, y'know," He shrugs sadly. Juliette sighs and rubs his shoulder soothingly.

"I think you should go see him. It would do you some good." She says decisively, and Monroe- not wanting to argue further- just nods.

"I'll think about it."

 

* * *

 

"Okay, so did you go and see him?" Rosalee asks as Monroe retails the story to her that night, stretching up on the ladder to put away new stock.

"No, I-I told her I'd think about it," Monroe answers, kneeling down as he helps her with the shop. Rosalee sighs and steps down, walking around the island to where Monroe is.

"You know you can't avoid it forever." She says, lightly scolding him. He sighs and hangs his head, looking down at a jar of Holly Oak leaves. "Monroe.."

He rolls his eyes and puts the jar on the shelf, standing up once more; he towers over Rosalee, but not trying to intimidate. He's just tall. "I know, Rosalee. I know I should, but it's been so long.."

She grabs the sides of his face and frowns at him, making him face her. "I get it, but he's not going to hate you because you haven't visited. He... He knows it's been hard. I'm sure of it." She pats his cheek, the corner of her lips lifting up in a small smile.

"That's what Juliette said as well, but how can you be so sure?" He asks, his face still pained. "Have you visited him recently?" He almost looks scared of the answer. She nods hesitantly, walking away from him and back over to the shelves.

"I did.." She glances back at him. "I think it would be good if you went, that's all I'm saying."

They both go quiet, and work in a slightly tense silence until Monroe bids her goodnight about an hour later.

 

* * *

 

Monroe sets down an opened, chilled beer down on the coaster in the living room in front of Hank. The Detective picks it up and raises it towards Monroe in thanks before taking a sip. The Blutbad sits down and does the same as they settle into a comfortable silence. "So... How's work been?" He asks, reaching for a conversation starter.

"It's hard when you can't see them," He chuckles, taking another sip. "How about your clocks?"

The Blutbad smiles softly. "Yeah, can be tough.. And I haven't been very.. focused recently? I've got a.. a lot on my mind." He nods absentmindedly, looking down at his hands.

If he was looking up, he'd see the concern in Hank's eyes, but he doesn't need to; he can smell it on him.

"You wanna talk about it?" Hank asks, adjusting in his seat as an act of nonchalance. Monroe blows out a huff of air and puts his beer down on his own coaster before leaning back in his seat. He wipes his hands over his face tiredly and then looks over at Hank.

"I have to go see Nick." He murmurs, closing his eyes. He hears Hank sigh ever so slightly and then feels a hand on his shoulder; he opens his eyes again.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Hank asks gently. Monroe considers it for a minute before shaking his head. "That's fine man. Are you gonna go today?" The Blutbad pulls a face, but nods hesitantly.

"I should." He sighs.

Hank smiles sympathetically and pulls his hand away after patting his knee softly. "Alright, well.. I should let you do that. But remember- I'm just a phone call away man. If you need me," He makes a phone symbol up to his ear with his thumb and pinkie finger.

Monroe laughs and nods. "Thanks Hank. That means a lot," He says sincerely. Hank smiles and downs the last of his beer before depositing it in the "glass" bin Monroe has in the kitchen. They bid each other goodbye and Monroe grabs his jacket before climbing into his 1973 Volkswagen Super Beetle. 

He pulls out of the driveway and begins driving down the road...

 

..Monroe parks the car on the side of the road and takes a deep breath, rubbing his hands over the steering wheel to collect himself. He exhales slowly and unbuckles himself before climbing out, taking out a bouquet of white roses as he does. He locks the door and hesitates a moment as he looks over the garden. A wave of determination washes over him and he steps past the sidewalk and onto the grass.

He walks through the garden, his hands shaking and the smell of the roses masking the smell of anything else. He steps around rocks and ducks below trees as he makes his way towards a certain spot he knows by heart, despite the fact he hasn't been back here in so long.

The sun shines down on him and he slows down to an idle, tense, stroll.

He hears birds tweeting and leaves rustling and he stops walking, looking down at something.

A wilted bouquet of white roses sits on the tombstone.  _His favourite flowers._ Monroe takes the old flowers and replaces them with the new ones.

"Hey Nicky.." He whispers, his eyes stinging with unshed tears. "Sorry I-I haven't been back in so long.. You probably do hate me- despite whatever the others tell me." He kneels down and then adjusts to sit cross-legged beside the grave. "I... I really miss you. And coming here just- it made it more real?" He wipes at his eyes and sniffs, his lips wobbling as he looks up at the sky. "The funeral was only.. was only three months ago. And I couldn't bring myself to come here after it."

He lets out a sob and hangs his head in his hands; his shoulders shaking as he cries. "I'm so sorry Nick. It was my fault, I wasn't-" He chokes on his tears. "And I know if you were here you'd tell me that I'm wrong, but that's the thing-  _you're not here!_ " He lets out a humourless laugh that sounds a lot like a sob, but no one's around to hear.

"Everyone keeps telling me things will get better.. but it just.." He shakes his head. "I love you Nick, and we Blutbaden- we mate for life so don't expect to see any new Grimm's in my future.." He sniffles and laughs softly, biting his lip to try and stop himself from sobbing again. "I miss you." He puts one hand on the tombstone and lets his tears roll down his cheeks.

"Every day."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](https://holykingwasteland.tumblr.com/)


End file.
